Reflection
by ShivaLeonhart
Summary: It's been a year since Irvine died. Selphie's trying to get on with her life, but what happens when she gets an unexpected visit?
1. Reacquainted

Selphie watched her reflection in the mirror in solemn silence as she brushed her long hair. Like a  
porcelain doll she held no emotion, just a sense of picture perfectness. It had been a year today  
since she had lost Irvine, a year since he had perished in Trabia. She shook her head. "I'm not  
supposed to think about him anymore. Greg wouldn't approve."   
  
Greg. Her lips curled in a slight smile at the name. After she had lost Irvine he had taken her in,  
and now they lived together in his sprawling mansion. Although she was happy, there were times  
when she missed her friends dearly. The last time she saw them was at the funeral . . .  
  
She was snapped out of her thoughts as the door opened. A middle-aged woman entered carrying  
a bundle of clothes. She set herself to putting them away in Selphie's dresser. "You better get  
down to breakfast." she murmured. "Greg's waiting."   
  
Selphie bolted out of the room. Greg hated it when she was late. She just hoped he wasn't too  
mad.  
  
She sprinted down the white marble staircase and across the study floor. She came to a stop in  
front of the walnut double doors which led to the dining room. What would Greg think if he had  
known she was running?  
  
She regained her composure before entering the room. There in the middle of the room at the  
table sat Greg who was eating his meal quietly. "You're late Selphie."  
  
She sat down next to him and bowed her head. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking."  
"About what?" He said as he handed her the eggs.   
  
"About . . . about Garden and my old friends."  
  
Greg's blue eyes turned to ice as his fork clanked down on his plate. "You still think about  
them?" He ran a hand through his brown hair and sighed. " I befriended you, brought you into  
my house, even asked you to be my wife. All I asked for in return is for you to forget those  
murderers and you can't even do that?"  
  
Selphie's eyes fell to her engagement ring as she tried not to cry. "I'm sorry. It won't happen  
again."  
  
Greg touched the side of her face. "Don't get sad pumpkin. We have the party tonight,  
remember?"  
  
That lifted Selphie's head and her spirits. "I almost forgot! I have a few things to finish in the  
ballroom." She gave a quick peck to his cheek. "See ya around!"  
  
***  
  
Selphie sighed in contentment as she put out the wine. She always loved to plan parties.   
This party was a special one however, it was for her engagement to Greg. "Who would have ever  
guessed I'd be engaged?" she murmured.  
  
Selphie flopped down in a nearby chair. She was finally done. As she sat there admiring her  
work, Rosie came in carrying a glass of water. She handed it to her. "I thought you might be  
thirsty from all that work you're doing. I still don't understand why you wouldn't let me help."  
  
"I love doing this kind of thing. I used to be on a committee."  
  
Rosie shook her head. "You really miss that Garden don't you?"  
  
She thought for a second. "I miss the people. It's been so long since I've seen everyone." She  
gave a little giggle. "Sometimes I try to picture what they're all doing." Her voice got a far away  
sound as she gave a little smile and continued. "Squall and Rinoa are probably planning their  
engagement by now. It wouldn't surprise me if Rinoa asked him. Zell's probably with Amy the  
library girl. Seifer and Quistis . . . I really don't think those two are still together. It was one of  
those spur of the moment relationships. And Irvine." She looked away. "If Irvine was still alive,  
he'd probably be traveling around the world. He always loved to travel."  
  
Rosie pulled up a seat next to the small girl's. She always loved to listen to her stories when she  
talked. "How did he die? If you don't mind me askin'"  
  
Selphie looked out a nearby window. "A year ago today we were working on rebuilding Trabia  
Garden. One of the students came and reported a snow lion just outside of the front gate. Irvine  
and two other SeeDs went to take care of it. I stayed behind to talk to a friend."  
  
She took a deep breath and continued. "Even from the stage I could hear the screams. While  
they were fighting the snow lion, another one came from behind. I tried to run out to help but a  
few people grabbed me to stop me. By the time I got there it was too late. All we found was his  
hat and blood." Her voice was just a whisper. "It was everywhere."  
  
"We had a small funeral in Balamb. Since we never found the body, we filled the casket with all  
of his favorite things. I put the cowboy hat in."  
  
She sat there for a moment in silence before standing up. "I've got to go get ready." Rosie  
nodded as the petite girl left the room. "Poor thing. "  
  
  
***  
  
  
Selphie the last button on the back of her dress. It would only be a half hour til the guests arrive.   
She turned to the door as someone knocked. "Come in!"  
  
Greg walked in dressed in full suit. He walked over and gave her a quick kiss. "You look great  
in that dress. Aren't you glad you didn't wear that yellow one you picked out at first?"   
  
"Yeah . . . " she had actually loved the dress but said nothing. She wrapped her arms around his  
neck. "I can't believe we're getting married in two weeks."  
  
"I can" he whispered "You're absolutely stunning." She blushed slightly while he took his arms  
off of her. "I'm going to go downstairs and get ready to greet guests. Don't stay up too much  
longer ok?"  
  
She nodded as he started to leave the room. He stopped in the doorway. "Oh I almost forgot."   
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small rectangular box. He walked back over and  
handed it to her. She opened it and found herself staring at a diamond necklace. "Wow" she  
whispered.  
  
"You like it? Here let me put it on you." He placed the necklace around her small neck. She  
touched it. "Thank you so much."  
  
"It's nothing. I'll see you in a bit."  
  
He left the room closing the door behind him. As soon as he was gone Selphie sighed and  
flopped down on her bed, closing her eyes. "Am I ready for this?"  
  
Not more then a moment later the door knocked again. "I'll be down in just a sec Rosie!" she  
shouted, not wanting to get up. The door noisily swung open.  
  
"Selph?"  
  
Selphie gasped at the slightly drawled voice and quickly sat up. "Irvine?"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Hi! I know I shouldn't be starting another story with all the other ones I have to finish but I  
couldn't help myself. I do plan on updating every weekend from now on but that's not for sure.   
Anyway, if you want me to continue this please review! 


	2. Tomorrow Is a New Day

Selphie stared at the man in front of her in a shocked silence. Could it really be him? The one   
she had missed all this time?  
  
He took a timid step closer, removing a new cowboy hat from his head. "It's me."   
  
She stood up, holding onto her night stand for support. "But . . . how?"  
  
He smiled gently. "Back in Trabia . . . I didn't die that day. I was attacked from behind by a   
snow lion." He ran a hand threw his auburn hair and turned away. "The damn thing caught me   
in its mouth and took off after one of the other SeeDs hit it." He gave a weak smile as the   
recollection of pain re-entered his mind. "The beast walked for miles before finally dying.   
Must've been plannin' to keep me as a souvenir or something. Anyway, I passed out from loss   
of blood, and when I woke up I was in a cottage. An older woman took care of me for   
awhile."   
  
Selphie frowned. "You were alive all this time and you didn't contact me? Or anyone else?   
We even had your funeral for Hyne's sake!"  
  
He stepped closer and reached out to touch her face. "Selph . . . I was in pretty bad shape.   
Trust me I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. I would never hurt you. I love you."  
  
She whipped away from him. "Don't." She turned to him, tears forming at the tips of her   
emerald eyes. "You can't just come back. Irvine, I've changed. I'm engaged now." She took   
a deep breath and looked at the diamond that adorned her finger. "I think you should leave."   
She said quietly, still not looking up.  
  
He gave a laugh of disbelief. "Not exactly the welcome I was expecting." He tightened his jaw   
as he replaced his hat on his head. "If that's how you feel I'll leave you alone. I wish you the   
best on your upcoming marriage." Without another word he turned toward and walked out of   
the door, and out of her life for the second time.  
  
How long Selphie stood there she didn't know. All she knew was the feeling of her heart   
pounding steadily in her chest. She shook her head and ran out of her room, hoping she   
wouldn't be too late. "Irvine!"  
  
She stopped at the top of the stairs and grasped the banister, looking below. She frowned as   
she saw nothing. Could he have left that quickly?   
  
She turned to see a maid coming down the hall and turned to her. "Did you see anyone leave   
recently?"  
  
The younger maid shook her head and shifted the towels she held. "No, I didn't." She   
frowned momentarily. "Miss, are you ok? You look a little pale."  
  
Selphie collapsed to the floor, her gown a sea of silk whisking around her. "He was just here . . .  
I know he was."  
  
The maid showed more concern. "Should I call Mr. Spencer?"  
  
Selphie's head snapped up. Greg couldn't know about this. "No! I'm fine." She picked herself up off the ground, straightened   
her dress, and headed down the stairs.  
  
By the time she reached the entrance to greet guests her face lost any sign of the fear and   
confusion it once held. She stood beside Greg and mechanically gave her greeting to the people   
who entered her house, most of which she had never seen before. After what seemed like an   
eternity, people stopped coming. She started toward the ballroom, but Greg grabbed her arm.   
  
"You're late."  
  
"I know I'm sorry. I had a little mishap."  
  
He leaned close to her to where the noses where almost touching. "This is a very important day   
for me Selphie. Don't ruin it." He looped her arm in his. "Now come on; Everyone's waiting."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Irvine sat in his Jeep, shivering slightly as he took a puff from his cigarette. In his other hand he   
held a picture, taken from the party after Ultimecia's defeat. He ran his thumb over the smiling   
girl in the cowboy cat.   
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
  
Her laugh rang out clearly as she stole his hat and stuck it on her head. "How does it look?"  
He grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're too cute for your own good."   
He bent down slightly and his lips brushed against hers. After a moment their lips parted and   
Selphie buried her face in his chest. She played with his vest before speaking. "Do you love me   
Irvy?"  
  
The question caught him off guard for a second, as they had never really talked about it. He   
knew the answer though, had known it all along. He picked up her hand from his chest and   
kissed it softly, sending a chill through her. "I love you more then I've ever loved anything   
Selph. You're everything to me."   
  
She smiled up at him, her eyes never leaving his. "I love you too Irvy. I'll always love you."  
  
He moved in for another kiss but was startled by a bright flash. He turned to see Zell holding a   
camera, grinning like an idiot. "Heheh . . . It's not so fun having a camera stuck in your face is   
it? Now come on; it's time for a group picture." He left them and walked over to the rest of   
the gang, leaving the couple alone for a second. She took the hat from her head. "Here you   
can have it. But just for now." He gave a lopsided grin before pushing the hat away. "You   
keep it." She smiled and entwined her fingers in his.  
  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
  
"Selphie . . . what happened to us? What did we do wrong?" He threw the rest of his cigarette   
out the window and started his car. "No sense in staying where I'm not wanted."  
  
On his way to the hotel he passed the mansion where he had just visited. He slowed down as   
he saw the long line of cars parked along the street. A party of some sort?  
  
"I'm sure I'm not invited." he said bitterly as he sped up. The wind blew his hair freely as he   
drove on, no longer consumed with thoughts of the past but only thoughts of the present. Did   
he really want to go back to the hotel?  
  
He stopped at a local bar and parked his vehicle. There was only one way he could think of to   
forget about her for the time being.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Selphie gulped at the wine, hoping it would help her relax. She had been tense the whole night   
after the incident with Irvine. She had to find him and explain herself. She hadn't meant to   
sound rude, just stern. After all, she was engaged. What would Greg do if he found out she   
had had another man in her room?  
  
Even after the heavy consumption of wine Selphie didn't completely relax until the last guest   
was gone. Greg turned his attention to her as he closed the door. "You were absolutely   
amazing. I'm the luckiest man in the world to be marrying you."  
  
She smiled as he kissed her forehead. It was rare when he displayed true affection. His kisses   
trailed down to the tip of her nose and settled on her lips before they continued down to her   
neck. "Irvine." she whispered.  
  
She froze, hoping that he hadn't notice. But it was soon obvious to see he had as he pushed her   
away. "I don't know why I even try with you. You're a damned little girl stuck in her fantasies.   
Don't you love me?"  
  
She sniffled slightly. "Of course I do. I didn't mean..."  
  
"Don't cry. It makes you unattractive." He brushed a tear from her face. "I'm going to bed. I   
hope you think about what you just did."  
  
As soon as he left the room Selphie sat down in a nearby chair and cried softly. What was she   
going to do?  
  
Almost as quickly as they had come the tears left, leaving Selphie with a sense of determination.   
She stood up and clenched her fists. "I love Greg and nothing's going to ruin this marriage. Not   
even Irvine."  
  
Feeling a little better, she made her way to her room. "Tomorrow is a new day."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Well there's another chapter! Sorry for the bad formatting but I couldn't get the HTML to   
work. I know there's a lot of unanswered questions but I hope to answer   
them in upcoming chapters. If you want me to continue, please review! Thanks! 


End file.
